The Shadow Controller!
by DayDreamerKitty
Summary: Ikuto is A shadow controller Who controls Shadows. And yeah am still thinking a summary for it Sorry ! Amuto !


Kitty: Neww story lalalalala~~.

Amu: -sighs-

CoOoKie: Ikuto controls shadows o0o0o0o0o.

Kitty: DON'T SPOIL IT~~ anyway I don't own shugo chara~~ -eats CoOoKie- WTF ARE YOU A ROCK???.

CoOoKie: no am a rock CoOoKie.

Kitty: Btw its all…Umm Amu's Pov. But I might change it if I need to .

* * *

I was walking back home from school excited about finishing school soon no more jobs to do as a joker for the whole summer I hope.

Then all of a sudden I stopped I don't really know why but my legs wouldn't move I saw a shadow walk past me it was black I couldn't really see it, well of course that's what shadows look like but this one looked different.

I stared at where it went to but it suddenly disappeared.

From that day on weird things started to happen to me.

* * *

"Ehh!! Hey hey look it's the bad luck girl" A girl said.

"We shouldn't go near her " The other said.

"But what happened anyway?" The third asked.

"You didn't hear??" The first girl said.

But when the second girl was going to talk and tell her I glared at them and something happened.

The girl flew to the wall and hit it hard like someone grabbing her and throwing her to the wall.

It freaked me out I don't know why but it happens every time they make me angry I just cant stand them and that shadow from before was just even more weirder I want to die and be free from all of this.

'Ding dong ding dong'

'Thank you.' I thought then walked out of the classroom.

I started to walk home then took a short-cut that's where I saw the shadow I haven't been here in ages and once again in the same place I stopped before, I stopped now I couldn't move.

I got really scared I wanted to close my eyes and scream but I couldn't even bring words out of my mouth.

'Am never coming here again' I thought.

The same thing happened a shadow walked past me.

But this time it didn't disappear it stopped at front of me turned towards me and I still couldn't see its face or anything it looked like a ghost.

For some reason that shadow looked like me I tried to turn my head to see if my shadow is there but I couldn't even turn my head.

* * *

"Hey Ikuto are you sure its safe doing this" a voice said.

Ikuto looked at him and smirked. "Course it is" He told the brown hair green eyed guy.

"Iku-"

"Kukai look, Am-"

"No, Ikuto what if you do something wrong" Kukai said.

"Am not going to and I never have" Ikuto replied.

"Ikuto…" Kukai sighed and walked away.

* * *

I was standing there face to face with the shadow.

It came closer and closer till it was really close to me until something interrupted us.

It disappeared.

"Damn" Ikuto whispered. "You'll pay for this Kukai." And with that he left me alone.

"Heey, Amu" Kukai said running to me.

I turned around juts to meet Kukai oh god did he have a good timing at coming.

"H-hi" I said shaking I was so scared.

"You alright? What happened?" Kukai asked pretending he didn't know.

I…I don't know.." I told him about to cry.

'Ikuto you went too far' Kukai thought.

"I'll take ya home 'Kay?" Kukai said and trying to cheer me up.

I nodded.

And he took me home.

"Th-Thanks Kukai." I said.

"You owe me one." Kukai said teasingly.

"H-hey no I don't, Hmph" I said acting stubborn." Anyway bye. You go have fun with Utau" I swore I saw him blush when I mentioned Utau.

"Y-yeah"

"Hahahahaha" I laughed.

"Anyway bye" Kukai said and left I sighed and walked Into the house.

I went in my room went on my bed and hugged my pillow.

"That was scary" I said recalling what just happened 10 minutes ago.

* * *

"Ikuto that was going to far" Kukai said.

"Hey am just having fun" Ikuto said. " I wouldn't do anything else."

"You scared the hell out of her" Kukai said. "Stop scaring random people".

"But this one's interesting" Ikuto told him. Kukai sighed.

"Whatever, Am going to Utau" Kukai said and walked away. " And I mean it Stop scaring Amu".

Ikuto smirked.

' _Amu _' Ikuto thought putting a playful smirk on his lips ' Interesting '.

* * *

Kitty: Done Woo lala~~ lol xD

CoOoKie: -sighs- I want a cookie.

Kitty: Don't eat one of your kind –Eats cookie-.

CoOoKie: Oiii I w-

Coookie Button: Review.

Mint Ice Cream Button : By.

Chocolate Button : Hitting.

Coookie& Mint Ice Cream& Chocolate Button : ME!!~


End file.
